The Best Snow Day!
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Summary: It’s a snow day at Xavier’s School; everyone is having a blast playing outside. But, what makes this snow day so anymore different than any other? Well Read and find out! Hint: RoLo -Please R&R-not read and relax, even though that ok too, but pl


**Summary:** It's a snow day at Xavier's School; everyone is having a blast playing outside. But, what makes this snow day so anymore different than any other? Well Read and find out! (Hint: RoLo)-Please R&R-not read and relax, even though that ok too, but please read and review!!!

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** Mostly RoLo…but there's a Jott pairing also.

**Disclaimer: **Yes they're mine!!! All mine!!! (Friend whispers in ear) What? They're not mine?!?! They owned by Marvel and Stan Lee? NO!!!! Well, at least Elly's mine! (Non profitable!)

**Author's Note: **Hi Guys! Well, this is my first story I have ever posted. So please no flames and please REVIEW! They make Happy!! I'll give you a cookie if you do!! And you're free to borrow Elly whenever you want to! I want to thank my awesome beta-reader Da-Doink-Doink for beta-ing! Thanks!! You rock!! D -Marjee

X-MenX-MenX-MenX-MenX-MenX-MenX-MenX-MenX-MenX-Men

The Best Snow Day!

"Charge!!!" Jean yelled as she and Scott ran toward Ororo and Logan, whom ran for their lives when she yelled.

It was a cold December Wednesday morning. The professor had claimed it to be a snow day, and all the students were ecstatic about they're first snow day of that year! They were all laughing and screaming while playing in the snow, and like always, pulling pranks on each other. Bobby had frozen the lake, making it an ice rink for the rest of the students. Some students had even been begging Storm for another snow day like this tomorrow. But the students weren't the only ones enjoying this wonderful day. Oh no, no, no. So were the faculty and the X-Men; something that didn't happen very often because they were always out saving the world from Magneto, or something.

Jean and Scott continued to chase Storm and Logan. But then, all of a sudden the two just disappeared into the woods. So, they both continued walking into the woods. Jean heard some rustling in the bushes and quickly got a snow ball ready to throw.

Scott then said to Jean "I'm going to go see if I can find them, I'll let you know if I do."

Jean then replied in a whisper "Yeah, yeah, ok!"

The rustling continued behind the bushes, and she couldn't help it anymore and threw the snowball at them and she yelled "Got'cha!!" Soon after, a cute little bunny hopped out covered in snow. Jean looked at it, and then picked it up.

"Awe! I'm sorry little fellow!" Jean said to the bunny.

"Fellow! Fellow!! Do I look like a guy to you?" The bunny asked, clearly mad at the mistaken gender part.

Jean was dumbfounded. "Huh?" was all she could get out, after having a bunny speak to her! Trust me that defiantly is not something you see or hear everyday!

"It's me Elly!" the bunny said then turning back to her normal human form.

"Oh Elly! Hi!" Jean said now understanding why she had been holding a talking rabbit. It was just one of the students from the school that could shape-shift into any animal possible.

Jean then engaged herself in a conversation with Elly to notice Logan. Who was slowly creeping up behind Jean. He grabbed a bunch of snow, not bothering for a snowball and dumped it all over her. "Ahhh!!!! Logan!!!!" She screamed. Elly just cracked up along with Logan. Jean then said telepathically to Elly _'Elly, why don't you go play with the others.'_ Elly nodded and left.

Then, Jean was able to shake a tree with her telekinesis, and an extremely large amount of snow fell upon Logan. "Who's laughing now Wolvie?!?!?!" She taunted, crying because she was laughing so hard.

"Hey Red, don't even-" Logan was cut off by a female shriek similar to Jean's. Logan ran through the forest quickly, pushing off all the trees and branches that got in his way. He finally came to the spot in which the scream was heard from, only to find both Scott and Ororo on the ground covered in snow and a laughing Kitty and a hysterical Jubilee.

"Who the hell screamed that freakin' loud?" Logan asked clearly pissed off. "Ro was that you?"

Ororo chuckled and shook her head no. So that would only leave Scott who had a serious look on his face. Logan pointed at Scott and laughed "Hey Scooter, ya know, ya scream like a girl!"

After a while of playing and laughing in the snow, Ororo said "I think it may be time for all of us to go inside. It's getting colder and we are not wearing proper clothing, which may cause us to get sick, excluding you Logan. Now let's go change and drink some hot chocolate." With that being said, everyone began to retreat back to the mansion.

X-MenX-MenX-MenX-MenX-MenX-MenX-MenX-MenX-MenX-Men

Later that Evening

After dinner, everyone went into the Rec. room. They were playing games, watching a movie/tv, or reading a good book. Everyone that is except for Ororo and Logan.

The two were in the living room; Ororo had her head buried in Logan's neck and her left hand on his chest; while Logan had his chin resting on her head and both arms wrapped around her waist. They were watching as the fire crackled and as it burned the wood. 'This would be the perfect time to ask Ororo!' Logan thought. He then asked "Hey Ro, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Sure Logan. What is it?" Ororo replied lifting her head off of his chest.

Logan then stood up and got down in one knee. Ororo had a stunned look on here face. Then Logan began, "Ororo, we've been together for a year and a half now, and I have learned a lot about and from you. So would you pleased do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

By now Ororo had glistening tears in her eyes, she the stood up and said "Yes Logan! I would love to do you the honor of marrying you!!" He then slipped the ring into her left finger in her left hand. Logan and Ororo then enveloped into a passionate kiss; once they broke apart because of lack of air, they pulled each other into a tight bear hug, feeling safe in each other's arms. 'I think it's time to let Logan know….' Ororo thought as she pulled out of Logan's embrace.

She looked deep into Logan's chocolate brown eyes, which looked pretty confused, and she just smiled at him and said "Logan, feel this." She put his hand at her mid-section. Now Logan was _very_ confused and looked at her again. So, she brought his head down to her mid-section, so that he would be able to listen. He heard two hearts beating and looked up at Ororo, "Ro, are you…?" His voice trailed when he saw her nod.

He put his head down again and continued to listen… That was their child's heart beating. Their child! Logan was so happy! He picked up Ororo and twirled her around. As he set her down, he could see that Storm was also happy, she had tears of happiness rolling down her cheek.

They embraced each other in another hug and Ororo whispered in his ear "This is the best snow day ever!" and Logan whispered back "Yeah, it is!"

They broke apart and hand-in-hand; they walked towards the window and saw as the snowflakes fall from the sky and dance in the mid-air and then finally landing lightly to their destination. Logan and Ororo smiled at each other and wrapped their arms around each other's waist.

This truly was the best snow day ever!


End file.
